Fairy Tail Retold
by Erza Dragneel
Summary: What if things were different like after Igneel Natsu was raised by Zeref. And Erza raised by her mother. This is the same Fairy Tail you know and love but with a twist. Now lets see what happens. AU Natsu x Erza Rated M for cursing and future lemons
1. chapter 1

Hello I want to make annoucment The owner of this story let me adopt this story because i love it his his name is Renegade100 please sure to follow him and support him bye~

In the middle of the woods the great Fire Dragon king Igneel sat in thought. Little Natsu who is training saw Igneel and wonder what was bothering him. "Hey Igneel what are you thinking about?" Natsu ask the Dragon.

'Should I tell him about his brother or keep lying to the boy,'Igneel thought.

In truth Zeref didn't tell Igneel to keep secrets so he figured it was OK to tell him. "There is something I want to tell you my boy, sit," Igneel said.

Natsu sat down and listen. "You were given to me by your older brother," Igneel said which shocked Natsu.

He had a brother but why didn't he want him. "He gave you to because he couldn't raise you on his own," Igneel said knowing that is only half of it, "He loves you still and thought this was for the best."

Natsu only sat there in thought. He had a brother and right now he wants to know more. He got up and said, "then I'll stronger and find, whats his name."

"Your not mad a him?" Igneel ask in confusion.

"Just a little and the urge to sock him in the face but he had reasons and I want to know him," Natsu said with a big grin.

Igneel just smied and said, "alright his name is Zeref Dragneel," 'maybe this way Zeref can be saved and the world be at peace.'

July 7 X777

Igneel was no where to be found and Natsu look but couldn't find him. "Igneel! Where are you?!" he shouted but got no answer.

Not too far a man with black hair and black and white cloths This was Zeref and hear the name Igneel. "It can't be," he said to himself.

Zeref ran towards the voice and found a pink hair kid. In that one moment Zeref knew who he was. He found his little brother. "He mister have you seen a big red dragon around here?" Natsu ask.

Zeref knew he was talking about Igneel. "No I have not but tell me whats your name?" Zeref ask wanting to confirm its him.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel whats yours?" Natsu said.

Zeref smiled a little knowing what Igneel did. "I believe I'm your brother Zeref Dragneel," he said.

They found each other and this time they are going to make things right.

A month later the Dragneel brothers catch up on a lot. Zeref told Natsu that he has been curse with immortally and has been trying to find a way to lift it. Natsu found out he time traveled to the future which he still doesn't understand. As they talk they finally got to the Alvarev Kingdom Zeref talked about. Zeref is the emperor of this land making Natsu the prince. Here Zeref goes by the name Spriggan and the people here love him. "Now Natsu you need to call me Spriggan for the people and the only one who know about me are my top generals," Zeref said hoping Natsu would get it.

"Don't worry I got this," Natsu said.

During the month the brothers have gotten to know each other and from what they can tell they are the opposites from each other. As they walk thorough the town they could hear all the people talking and praising about the emperor returning home and they heard rumors about the emperor having a little brother thinking the kid might be him. They finally got to the castle and once they got inside all of the Shields of Spriggan are there to greet them. Irene was the first one to step up. "So this is the little prince we heard so much about," she said.

Behind her is little Erza who was no older than Natsu. "Go on and greet them dear," Irene said with a sweet smile.

"Hello my name is Erza Belserion and it is an honor to meet you your highness," she said.

"Hi I'm Natsu Dragneel do you want to be my friend?" he ask with a big smile.

Both Irene and Zeref smiled at his innocence while Erza was surprise by this. "Um sure," Erza said.

This is the beginning of a new age.


	2. Chapter 2

At the train station in Hargeon, Erza in her white shirt and blue skirt, and Happy were trying to help Natsu as he was suffering from motion sickness. "Come on Natsu we are almost to Magnolia, so get up," Happy said well happy.

"Is he alright?" ask a train worker.

"Aye we just need to get him off," Happy said.

"Come on Natsu," Erza said picking him up and getting off the train.

"Thanks Erza it hell on that thing," Natsu said.

During the past 7 years Erza and Natsu have gotten real close and became best friends. Both of them like each other and want to confess their feelings but somehow never even got close. As for why they are at Fiore is because Zeref said that in order to make peace they must do one of these two things. One is have Natsu marry the princess but the princess is too young and Natsu doesn't know her. Two have them join one of the guilds here. It was decided that Natsu and Erza would join Fairy Tail because they heard many stories from Zeref that it is the best guild here.

"First a boat that went on for a week, now a train, you really need to get over this motion sickness soon alright," Erza said.

"I have another Idea how about I don't get on another transport and just get there myself," Natsu said still a little sick.

"But its the fastest way, now lets go to town and find something to eat," Erza said.

"Aye," Natsu and Happy said.

Meanwhile at a magic store. "So what do you want ma'me how about colors magic? It changes the color of your cloths," said the shop keeper.

"Sorry but I have one already. Hey how much is this gate key?" ask the blond name Lucy.

"You want that but its not very strong," the owner pointed out.

"But I think having a dog would be cute,"

"20,000 jewels," said the shop keeper.

"Um how much am I worth then," Lucy said being sexy.

"Only 1000 jewels, my sex appeal is way much more then that," Lucy said being anger.

"Salamander is here," said a random girl.

"Really I get to meet the Salamander," said another girl.

Both girls ran past Lucy. "Salamander is here, the famous fire wizard that uses fire magic that you can't find in stores," Lucy said running towards Salamander.

As she got there, couldn't help but be captive by his charm thinking she was in love. That is until Natsu and Erza got there. "What is going on here?" Erza ask.

"My what a lovely lady, I Salamander is just talking to all these girls here," he said.

"You mean capture them by using that charm ring you have there," Erza said pointing to the ring.

That immediately broke the spell Salamander had on the women. "Why you bitch," he said attacking her without thinking.

Natsu then karate chop Salamander in the head knocking him out. "You know I could have handled him Natsu," Erza said.

"Yeah but I've been itching for a fight since we got here,'" Natsu said back to her.

"Hey thanks for help us," Lucy said.

"Your welcome um whoever you are," Happy said.

"Since when were there talking cats," Lucy said shock to see Happy.

"Since me," he said.

"Well a first time for everything, I'm Lucy and I like to thank you by buying you lunch (even though I don't have a whole lot left)," Lucy said.

"Well I'm Natsu, that's Erza and this is Happy," he introduced.

"And we are fine you don't need to spend your money for us," Erza said.

"Well can we at least hang out together," Lucy said wanting to know more about her new friends.

At a restraint Natsu was just devouring food like a vacuum. "How are you going to pay for all of this?" Lucy ask seeing how much Natsu was eating.

"Don't worry we got it covered. Now I would want to know is what do you want from us?" Erza said with a glare.

Her mother taught here to be observant of her surroundings. "Well I was wondering if you two were in a guild," Lucy said being scared.

"Not yet we are heading to Fairy Tail sense its the strongest guild here," Erza said.

"Really how about we all go together I too been meaning to go to Fairy Tail as well," Lucy said.

"Sure I don't see a problem with that," Natsu said.

"Aye it will make Erza jealousy," Happy said getting hit in the face.

After few days the group finally reached Fairy Tail. They were amaze on how big it is. As they got inside they saw a lot of skilled wizards. "Hey Lissana how about another beer please," said a member.

"Sure thing," said a girl in a blue dress name Lissana.

Mirajane in her normal goth outfit sees Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Happy. "Looks like we have some new faces here," she said.

"Maybe their here to join the guild," Cana said drinking her beer.

"Lets go ask," Grey said not realizing he was in his underwear.

"Grey your cloths," Cana pointed out.

Grey freaked out and went to look for his cloths. Mira walk up to the group. "Don't think we met I'm Mirajane whats your's?" she ask.

"Natsu Dragneel,"

"Erza Belserion,"

As soon as they said their full names everyone in the guild started to freak out. The members were saying something like 'their here' or 'I thought thy weren't suppose to be here until next week.' The Master of the guild step in to calm everyone down. Lucy was still in shock by the fact she was hanging out with royalty. "I'm the master of Fairy Tail Makarov I must say it is an honor to meet the Dragon Prince and the Warrior Princess of Alvarez," he said.

"I'm not one for formality Makarov," Natsu said.

"You already know why we are here," Erza said.

"Straight to the point, you sure know how to pick them boy," the master said making them blush.

This dose not go unnoticed by Mira and Lissana. They can see that Erza and Natsu like each other.

Some of the guild members have no idea why the Alvarez prince and his right hand is doing here.

Flash back

Zeref was talking to the Magic Council of Fiore through a communication lacrima about a peace treaty. "Think about it Spriggan if your brother married Princess Hisui it would benefit all of us, an heir for both our kingdoms," said one of the council members.

"I will admit that Princess Hisui is wise beyond her age and would be perfect for Natsu but she is still a child and it would be an insult if I have my brother marry a kid. Besides Natsu has eyes on someone else," Zeref said.

It true that everyone in the Alvarez Kingdom can see that Natsu and Erza love each other and yet can not see it some how. The council could not make Zeref agree to their terms and the only ones who didn't agree to the idea were Yajima, Ultear, and Siegrain. "Emperor Spriggan what can we do in order to make peace," said Yajima.

The council couldn't trust an ambassador because he could easily be spy but they need Alvarez as an ally. "There is one way," Zeref said getting the council's attention, "have my brother and his right hand join the Fairy Tail guild."

This surprised everyone and made them wonder what is Zeref planning. "Its simple Natsu will become part of Fairy Tail making him a wizard of Fiore and Alvarez. He can see the world like he wanted to and we will be there anytime he needs us," Zeref said logically.

It was the best option the council has and that way they could find out more about Spriggan.

"And that's what happen, the council has made a request to bring the prince to our guild and form an alliance with Alvarez," Makarov said.

"Well then your highness it is an honor to meet you," Lissana said bowing along with almost everyone else (you can guess whose not bowing).

"Just call me Natsu and don't treat me like I'm a king or anything, I just want to fit in," he said.

"Aye," Happy said.

"Natsu hates being treated like royalty because it annoys him to no end," Erza said to the master.

"I see he'll fit right in," the master said.

Little did anyone know that in doing this changes everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Its been two weeks since Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Lucy join Fairy Tail. They decided to form a team since they only knew each other. It started after an inspiring speech from Makarov, then a rescue mission to save Romeo's father Macao. Next is where they made it official when they went on their first mission together. To steal a book from a dirty rich man name Everlue and while the mission was a success they didn't get any money at the end.

Now they are at the guild finding a job to do. "Man I wish something would happen already," Natsu said.

"Its not like you can just go out and fight monsters here and there," Lucy said.

The first job they took Natsu found boring but when Erza tried on the maid outfit he got nose bleed and so far the only ones who were team Natsu. "Just hurry up so I don't see your stupid face here," Grey said.

For some reason Grey doesn't like Natsu very much and he pushed Natsu to far that it took Erza stop him. "Well stripper I would leave if there were any good jobs," Natsu said.

"His not worth it Natsu," Erza said knowing Grey would loss to Natsu.

"Man Grey does not like Natsu does he," Lucy said.

"Aye I wonder why though?" Happy ask.

Loki came in and try to flirt with Lucy. "Don't worry with a face like yours I would never hate you," he said.

"Stay away from me," Lucy said thinking Loki as a creep.

Loki look down and saw the keys, he freaked out. "Are you a celestial wizard?" he ask getting away from Lucy.

"Yeah," Lucy said.

"I'm sorry we can't be together," Loki said running away.

"We were never together," Lucy said.

Loki ran out the guild. "Why did he run?" Lucy said.

"I think it has something to do with having a bad history with a celestial wizard," Mira said.

"Oh Mira when did you get here?" Erza ask.

"Just now hey I was wondering what kind of magic do you and Natsu use anyway?" Mira ask Erza.

No one besides the master and Lucy knows what magic Natsu and Erza has. "Well..." Erza started when Loki came in saying "KAGURA'S BACK!"

Everyone in the guild froze. They can hear the loud foot steps coming towards them. Natsu, Erza, and Lucy heard stories about Kagura about she was some kind of monster but Mira said not all that. When Kagura enter the door she was carrying a huge horn which seems impressive to Erza. Erza also notice the sheath sword and can sense great power in it.

"I don't see why anyone would be afraid of her, she beautiful," Lucy said.

"Just wait," Lissana said with a sweet smile.

"I have return, where is the master?" Kagura ask in a demanding voice that scared almost everyone.

"Who wants to know you damn small breast witch," Mira said.

"Are you asking for a death wish you white hair whore," Kagura shot back.

"Oh no without the master they are going to destroy the guild," Grey said truly scared which surprised Natsu.

As the two S-class wizards started fighting Erza seem to be pissed. "Those two are suppose to be comrades yet they are fighting after a few insults," she said.

Erza walk up to them. "Um Erza that is not a good idea," Lissana said but Erza ignore her.

"Don't worry Lissana Erza dose this thing all the time when ever someone gets into a fight back home," Natsu said.

Natsu remember a fight between the soldiers back home and Erza stop it when she was 13. Since then no one dare crossed with Erza beside Zeref, her mother, and Natsu. "That is enough you two," Erza said getting their attention.

"STAY OUT OF THIS YOU BITCH," Mira/Kagura said.

In less then five seconds they were both on the ground knock out. Erza has just beaten the two strongest women in Fairy Tail like it was nothing which amazed everyone besides Natsu and Happy. "Both of you are comrades be nice or I'll do far worse," Erza said scaring the poor girls.

"Yes ma'am," Mira/Kagura said truly scared and hugging.

They didn't know how she was able to beat the strongest women in the guild without magic but that is Erza for you. "That's good now, to answer your question the master is not here," Erza said.

"I see, well I was going to ask Grey and Mira for help but after seeing your power I would like to ask you for help," Kagura ask.

"Then how about me, Natsu, Lucy, Mira, Grey, and Happy join you," Erza said.

"You sure you don't want to know what the mission is," Kagura said shocked.

"I don't see why not and we can show you our magic," Natsu said.

"Um, alright then well meet me at the the train tomorrow morning at 8," Kagura said.

She left to go pack while Lissana just stared in shocked. "Um, what just happen?" Lucy ask.

"I think the strongest team in Fairy Tail is formed," Lissana answered still trying to understand what just happen.

At the end of the day everyone head home. Natsu and Erza made a house in the woods because they like the outdoors so much. "So tomorrow will be interesting," Natsu said.

"Yes but for now lets get some sleep," Erza said.

"Hey Erz your amazing you know that," Natsu said.

Erza blush a little as he got close. "Natsu you and I had some crazy adventures over the years like the time we raised Happy as kids," Erza said.

They both remember when Happy was an egg and it was their job to take care of him. "Yeah but you know the best one was the day I met you," Natsu said.

They were getting closer to each other and their lips coming into contact until Happy came in. "Hey you guys look at what I caught," he said bringing a huge fish.

They both send a death glare at Happy for ruining the moment. As punishment Happy slept on the floor, more like knock out by Erza.

The next day at the train station Happy, Lucy, Natsu, Mirajane, and Grey were there waiting for Kagura and Erza. "I can't believe the red head defeated me and without magic," Mira said.

"You thought Erza was bad wait until you meet her mom, no one, not even my brother would dare question her and his the emperor," Natsu said.

Back when Erza and Natsu were kids they saw Zeref mess up and Irene was there too. Zeref said things that should not be said in front of children so Irene did unspeakable things to him. It was so bad no one knew what it was but they made sure not to screw up again. "THE EMPEROR IS AFRAID OF HER, WHAT KIND OF PERSON IS SHE!" Lucy shouted not knowing what she got herself into.

"So she even got your older brother whip that is funny hahahaha," Grey laugh not knowing what his talking about.

He then felt a dark aura behind. It was Erza and if looks could kill Grey would be nothing. "I'm sorry what was that?" Erza asked.

"Um, I..." Grey couldn't find the words.

"Sorry I'm late," Kagura said carrying a lot of luggage.

"That's a lot!" Happy/Lucy shouted.

"Thank god," Grey sigh.

"Ah Kagura your here and I see your prepared," Erza said.

"You never know what is going to happen Lady Erza, it is an honor to me you and Prince Natsu," Kagura found out that about Natsu and Erza, and she feels the need to show them respect after yesterday's incident.

"As long as you drop the formality then we'll be good," Natsu said.

"As you wish Prince Natsu," Kagura said not really listening.

Natsu just sigh and just want to get this over with. "Do we really have to take a train," Natsu groan.

"Why does he have a problem with trains?" Mira ask.

"You'll see," Happy said eating fish.

The all got on the train and as soon as it moved Natsu started to feel sick. It turns out that Natsu gets motion sickness while he is on any form of transportation which made Grey laugh a little but quickly shut up when Erza sent him a death glare. Natsu lay on Erza's lap making it seem cute. "So Kagura what is this special mission that you want us to do," Erza said.

"Of course Lady Erza, on my way back to the guild I stopped at a bar for a break, while I was there I over heard some men talking about some plan and some kind of weapon called Lullaby," Kagura said.

This caught everyone's attention, Erza thinks she heard that before. "It wasn't until later I found out that they were from the dark guild Eisenwald lead by the Shinigami Erigor," Kagura finish.

"S-shinigami," Lucy and Happy repeated in fear.

"Don't worry you have some of the strongest in Fairy Tail so there is nothing to worry about," Mirajane said with a cocky smile.

"Even if they are weaker then us doesn't mean they should be underestimated," Erza said in a cold tone that send chills to everyone's spine minis Natsu.

Mirajane realize something. "I just remember something, you never told use your magic Erza," Mira pointed out.

"Well if you want to know I use Re-quip magic," Erza said.

"That is useful but what is Natsu's, some kind of fire magic since his nickname is Dragon Prince, which would explain why Grey doesn't like like him," Mira said while Grey just scoff.

Erza just smiled then said, "not just any fire magic, you see Natsu was train by a friend of Emperor Spriggan in Fire Dragon Slaying Magic."

"Why would someone learn how to kill dragons when they aren't around anymore," Grey said seeing on how such magic is pointless.

It suddenly gotten hotter in the cart and Natsu was staring at Grey in anger. "Is it just me or did get hotter here," Lucy said.

"Calm down Natsu Grey doesn't even know whats he is talking about," Erza said as it started to get cooler in the cart.

"Best choose your words carefully Fullbuster otherwise you might not live to see tomorrow, the Emperor's friend is a real dragon and not just any dragon but the Fire Dragon King Igneel," Erza said.

Everyone minis Happy were surprise by this but Grey is still not buying it. "Is there any proof?" Grey ask.

"If the Emperor said so then I believe him and Emperor does not lie," Erza said.

Grey still finds it far fetch but everyone else believes her. "Amazing so Prince Natsu is the strongest in the Alvarez," Kagura said.

"The fourth strongest my mother, a man name August, and the Emperor are much more powerful and I am equal to Natsu," Erza said.

The senor members were thinking about how strong is Natsu. If Erza defeated both Kagura and Mirajane, her and Natsu could be at Gildart's level or a wizard saint. They finally got to the next station and got off but they forgot Natsu was still on board. "They left me," Natsu said weakly.

"Is this seat taken," said a man with black hair.

This is going to be a long day.


End file.
